


I Could (Never) Hate You

by bluemorphos, jaeyongficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, drunk taeyong, ex to lovers, kiss and make up, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphos/pseuds/bluemorphos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest
Summary: Drunk Taeyong gives a monologue on how Jaehyun broke up with him at an amusement park (a fucking amusement park!)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	I Could (Never) Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Jaeyong one-shot fic! ( ˙▿˙ ) Please keep your seat belt fastened at all times to prepare for sudden rocking of the aircraft. Thank you and enjoy your flight.

“So, guys, here we are, at the place where he broke up with me.”, Taeyong stops in the middle of the crowded people at the amusement park–

\---

**3 hours before.**

* * *

**_Tennie_ **

_Yong, what are you doing right now?_

**_Taeyong_ **

_Playing Overwatch._

_I’m in the middle of this intense moment_

_Trying to hide from my enemies_

_Go away~~_

**_Tennie_ **

_Come and grab dinner with us._

_* pleading emojis *_

**_Taeyong_ **

_No <3_

****

**_Tennie_ **

_Come on~~ you never get out of your room unless for your classes._

**_Taeyong_ **

_Still a no._

_Oh wait- unless..._

**_Tennie_ **

_Unless?_

**_Taeyong_ **

_Idk, the word “unless” just seems intrigued to me_

**_Tennie_ **

_Oh oooh, nice try_

_Unless,,, I’ll pay for your food, I promise!_

_Pretty please~~_

**_Taeyong_ **

_Okay, I’ll go hahaha_

_Who?_

**_Tennie_ **

_Who who?_

**_Taeyong_ **

_Who’ll be there with us?_

**_Tennie_ **

_Ah, me, my boyfriend and Doie. We’ll meet you at Cozy Cafe at 8 o’clock._

**_Taeyong_ **

_Eh?_

_Doie’s boyfriend not coming?_

****

**_Tennie_ **

_No, Doie said Yuta’s busy with his assignment._

**_Taeyong_ **

_Oh, okayy_

_See you there_

* * *

Wearing one of his signature white shirts with a black denim jacket, hugging his lean and petite body along with his favourite distressed jeans covering his long legs, he’s standing outside of the said cafe, waiting for his friends to arrive. “Yong!”, he recognized that voice, the one and only; Ten, who is now slow jogs to him from two blocks away. Behind Ten, he sees Johnny walking steadily with both of his hands placed inside of his jacket pocket.

“Where’s Doie? You said he’ll come with us.”, Taeyong asks with eyebrows furrowed.

“He’s already there.”

“There?” Where? I didn’t see him in the cafe.” He already turned around to look for Doyoung behind the cafe’s glass window.

“No no, not in there. There as in the club.”

“Huh? You told me that we’re going to eat at this cafe.”

“Noooo, I never told you that we’re going to eat at this cafe, I said we’ll /meet/ at this cafe.”

“I’m going home”, Taeyong was ready to head back home but a hand reaches and grabs his wrist, stopping him before he could take another step to his heaven called fluffy bed.

“No, Yong, pleasee. You looked stressed out ever since /that/ happened so we just want to cheer you up for a little bit. And also you can get pasta at the club because I don’t want you to hunger yourself, locking up in that house with no proper food. Please please, come with us to the club”, Ten reassuring Taeyong with his sparkly eyes and pouty lips just so Taeyong agrees with his proposition.

“Okay okayy, I'll go because we made a promise that you’ll pay for my food. Chop chop.”, Taeyong said with a little sigh as if he’s being forced by his friend, but deep in his heart, he’s really thankful that Ten asked him to join them for some fun or else he’ll be staying in his house, crying because of some asshole who broke his heart a few weeks ago.

“Yeayyy!!!! Babe, quick! Come here. Doyoungie must’ve been waiting so long for us.” Ten reaches for Johnny’s hand and hooks his arms around both Taeyong’s left arm and Johnny’s right arm, leading them to their destination as they walk.

\---

**1 hour before**

* * *

**_Johnny_ **

_Jae, come here._

**_Jaehyun_ **

_Where?_

_I’m busy right now._

**_Johnny_ **

_Taeyong_

**_Jaehyun_ **

_Is this another trick of yours again?_

_Makes me join you in one of those awkward meetings of yours?_

**_Johnny_ **

_No, this time is the real thing._

_He’s with us_

**_Jaehyun_ **

_What happened to him? Is he okay?_

_Wait…_

_Why are you with him?_

**_Johnny_ **

_Calm down will you_

**_Jaehyun_ **

_Okay, okay._

_What happened?_

**_Johnny_ **

_Ten invite Taeyong to come with us to this club_

_To distract from,,, you know what it is…_

_I know that I shouldn’t interfere with your relationship_

_But I know you still love him so I give you a chance to meet him_

_He misses you so bad._

_And i know Ten will kill both of us once he know I invite you here_

_#ripjohnny_

_But i’m just being the best bro in the world_

_Just doing what best bro could do._

**_Jaehyun_ **

_Bro…_

**_Johnny_ **

_Dude…_

_Don’t waste my time_

_Come here or I'll be the one who’s going to kill you first._

_Promise me you’ll talk to him and take care of him._

**_Jaehyun_ **

_I will. I still love him, John. I regret what I did to him._

_I hurt him real bad and it hurts me._

**_Johnny_ **

_Good._

_I’ll text you the address._

**_Jaehyun_ **

_Thanks, bro._

_Okay_

* * *

**Drunk phase 1: Cheerful Yong**

“Doiee, look at them. I’m going to throw up for real if they keep showing us how clingy they are.”, Taeyong loudly whispers to Doyoung who’s beside him while throwing daggers at Ten and Johnny who’re obviously sitting in front of him and Doyoung. “So gross.” He adds.

“Yong, you know that we can hear you, right? If you want to gossip about us, do it properly like this.” Ten is whispering something in Johnny's ears while giggling like normal lovers do— _must be his little i love you’s, urgh couple sucks, not to tell that he’s sitting on Johnny’s lap while doing so, can’t they get a room or something?_ — and ends it with a peck on Johnny’s cheeks.

“If you heard me then go get a room, eww couples”, Taeyong shooing them while making a disgusted face by wrinkling his nose at both of them.

“Aigoo, look at you, your whole face and neck turns red flush after your 2nd beer can. Let’s stop before you get more tipsy. Let’s stop, okay?” Doyoung tries to take Taeyong’s 3rd beer only to receive a hard slap on his hand by the one and only drunken Taeyong.

“Ouchh, it hurts!”

The club eventually became crowded in no time and the music was getting louder. Sea of people are dancing lively on the dance floor but tonight is not a suitable night for them to get wasted like that.

A familiar face was seen by Johnny, entering the club wearing a black leather motorcyclist jacket and slicked hair. A buzz sound was heard from Johnny’s phone since he put it in silent mode earlier and he immediately took out his phone from his pocket. A simple ”I’m here'' was sent by the person who just entered the club, Jung Jaehyun, his best friend. Jaehyun ordered a drink, probably not something that can make him intoxicated for another hour and chose a seat not too far away from Taeyong and his friends as he wants to keep an eye on Taeyong so he won’t do anything that’s out of his mind tonight. Jaehyun tries his best to take care of Taeyong from far away while keeping his guard on all the time, so he’ll not get caught by either of Taeyong or one of their friends.

“Did you know that your friend right here hurts more? Knowing that you’re willing to betray me by snatching my lovely beer when you already knew that I’m in the midst of drinking all of this frustration out and trying to forget that wholeass jerk, Jung Jaehyun. Go get it yourself, swiper!” Taeyong states, emphasizing the word _my_ for Doyoung, the swiper to hear it while hugging his beer can like it’s his child.

“You big jerk, I hope you die.” Taeyong took his phone that was previously lying flat on the rectangular shaped table surface and suddenly opened his phone gallery app. He zoomed in on one of Jaehyun’s photos that he found in his phone gallery and stabbed his finger at Jaehyun’s face on his phone with a murderous look on his face. He’s in his own little world, oblivious of his surroundings and keeps “killing” the person that he terribly “hates” with his index finger on his phone screen multiple times.

While Taeyong was being too deep in his own thoughts, Ten eventually saw the man who’s been watching them while drinking his blue-coloured drink- must be blue lemonade, no doubt- with a straw. “Johnny, why is he here?”, Ten whispered to Johnny’s ears with a hiss sound in his tone, indicating his slight annoyance towards the presence of the person who’s sitting two tables away across them. “I know I’m not the one to talk about their relationship but, you also need to hear from his side. He still loves Taeyong and I know deep down in his heart he truly regrets when he had to break their relationship. Let's give him a chance, okay? I promise you that everything will be fine if they talk like a couple of grown-ups.” Johnny reassures Ten with fondness so his boyfriend will listen and reconsider to not keep breaking Taeyong and Jaehyun apart even after that bad break-up. Eventually, Doyoung saw Ten’s face and kicked his legs to get his attention. Ten glance at Doyoung before averts his eye contact to Jaehyun who’s now hiding his face with his hand, busted off his actions.

"You should die. I'll kill you in a matter of time, Jung Jaehyun. Why did you dump me after months of dating when you could just stop giving me hopes from the start or ignore me when I confessed to you months ago when we were simply friends, what a pathetic creature. I hate you more than I hate Doyoung- no offense.” Taeyong looks at Doyoung on his side, glances at him plainly with both hands up in the air like he’s been caught doing something bad.

“No offense taken because I hate you too”, Doyoung replied with a grin playing on his lips, knowing surely that Taeyong is just joking because when Taeyong is drunk, his jokes are on another level.

“Wait, does he think he's that great? Dumping me in the middle of our date? I’ll show him that I am no pathetic man and I can move on faster than he thought."

“Wait, you didn’t tell us how he broke up with you. What happened that day?”, Ten suddenly talks, side-eyeing someone but Taeyong doesn’t want to know why. He’s too deep in his hatred feelings toward Jung Jaehyun.

“Well, you want the short story version or long version? Oh wait, I have a great idea! Shlong story! Why didn’t I think about that word sooner? Damn, I’m so genius. Shlong...” Taeyong face-palmed himself after he figured out that genius idea of his.

A sound of a person splattered drink from their mouth was heard not too far away but drunk Taeyong being drunk Taeyong- actually who cares. Howbeit, Ten is already throwing daggers at that person- that asshole, Jung Jaehyun, to be exact but let’s save it for later because all of them don't want Taeyong to find out about Jaehyun in the club, staring at a certain someone.. _That’s why I love you, Tennie. You’re my saviour. Muah._ Taeyong’s having an inner monologue with himself after he took a glance at mad Ten who threw a murderous look towards Jaehyun across their table.

“Yong, that’s not it.”

“What?! Shlong means short and long! I made it just now. Am I great or what?”, Taeyong flipped his non-existable long hair while the three of them face downwards. *Insert three facepalm emojis to understand their-currently-soulless bodies*

“Yong, let’s get back to the main topic that you were about to tell us.”, Doyoung interrupts Taeyong as fast as he can before he can say that _shlong_ word again. _'I swear to god does Taeyong know what shlong actually means? It’s penis, my god.'_

“Okay, long story short, we went on our date at the amusement park and I dressed prettily at that time because I’m always pretty but at the end of our- my day, he dumped me, said that he doesn’t love me anymore. What kind of bullshit is that? Then, please insert Cry Cry by T-ara to understand the whole story because I don’t want to mention that miserable day anymore.”, Taeyong spilled the tea to his friends and continued imbibing his beer.

“What the hell? At the amusement park? A fucking amusement park? Was he out of his mind?”

“I know, right? Like, wow, I know that I’m not that great. I lack everything but dumping me while we’re on a date. That really hurts me on another level.”

“Honey, don’t even say that nonsense. Lack of everything? You’re great at everything, Yong. We adore and respect you so much. You’re smart, pretty, kind, hardworking, what else, name it. You’re everything. Well, that jerk is just stupid for dumping you because he lost a great person in his life and that great person is you, Lee Tayong.”, Ten reassures him while giving another side-eye to something or someone behind Taeyong’s back.

“Ten, baby, why did you say those things. You know that I will get teary.”, Taeyong pulls his jacket sleeve to wipe his teary eyes after hearing those heartwarming compliments from one of his best friends.

“No one can call him baby except me.”, Johnny throwing daggers at Taeyong while clings to Ten like a koala. Ten’s koala.

“Boooo, I know him first, I can call him anything, right sweetheart?” Taeyong averted his gaze from Johnny who’s now displaying a big grin, playfully sticking out its tongue to Ten, but he keeps looking at the someone with furrowed brows, again.

"By the way, who did you give the side-eye to? Is it one of your ex? Does Johnny know him? Johnny, do you know his exes?”

“Haa, no one!! Ahaha just a weird guy. He put his smoke in his drink and drank it. What a weird person ahaha.”, Ten quickly averted his eyes and Taeyong’s attention from the person who sat two tables away from them.

“Besides, yes, Johnny knows all of them. What’s the point of being secretive about it when you can tell of it to your partner, am I right?”

“Mhm, you’re right.”

“Okay, I have an idea. let’s go to the amusement park.”

“What?! No. Please no.”

“Yes! I mean you can create other memories- happy memories- rather than just sit here and be sappy about the whole break-up thing.”

“I don’t want to. I still hate that place. Doie please, I don’t want to go. Johnny, tell your boyfriend that I don’t want to follow his crazy ideas-again.”

“I kinda agree with Ten, Yong. Let’s just replace those sad memories into happy memories. Just the three of us,,, plus one.”

“You have me, Doie and also our mighty Johnny, so don’t worry, nothing bad will happen.”, Ten said happily before they pack up their things and leave the club.

\---

**Drunk phase 2: Full-hyper-mode Yong - ON**

“So, guys, here we are, at the place where he broke up with me.”, Taeyong stopped in the middle of the crowded amusement park with one hand holding his half empty beer can and another hand wide open like he’s the tour guide of their tipsy trip, showing his tourists- who are Ten, Johnny and Doyoung, the place where he got dumped by that dickass, Jung Jaehyun.

It is a sad life for Doyoung and Ten since they can’t resist those unbelievably sparkly, sad puppy eyes that Yong always gave them whenever he wants something that needs permission from one of them.

Plus, they have to face the consequences of bringing Taeyong to the club earlier instead of a normal cafe and that drunk kid asked them if he can have another can of beer while they're on the way to the amusement park. They are forced to give Taeyong their permission or else grumpy Yong will make an appearance and make the situation even worse. That spoiled child...

“Yong, shh, slow down your voice, people are staring at us.”, Ten whisper-yelling at Taeyong, ready to catch Taeyong who’s standing proudly in the middle of the amusement park.

“Noooooo hahhahahahhaa catch me if you can yihiiiii”, Taeyong sprinted, staggered to his feet, swaying a little with his tipsy state while tittering like a 5 years-old child. Self-reminder for both Ten and Doyoung; NEVER let a heart-broken-drunk child named Lee Taeyong, out of your sight. That kid can run faster than you think once he’s drunk. Don’t let that kid fooled you-again with his puppy eyes.

“Shit. Doyoung, let’s catch him before he runs further.”

While both of them are catching their 5 years old friend, Jaehyun approaches Johnny who’s strolling and enjoying the night view at the amusement park. Various noises being heard; sellers promoting their foods, kids are crying, groups of friends are chatting.

“Thanks, for inviting me even though Ten and Doyoung seems like I’m an uninvited guest. It’s my fault tho, I understand how they’re feelings. Seeing their best friend’s ex-boyfriend hanging out with them after breaking their best friend’s heart is an absolutely douchebag move.”

“I’ll take care of them. I’ll talk to them about why you cut ties with Taeyong.” Johnny chimes in.

“No, please don’t do that. I’ll be the one who’s going to explain to them. I’m the person who’s at fault so I have to redeem my mistakes myself. You’ve been a good friend to me and I appreciate your thoughts. Thank you for not distancing yourself from me, John.” Jaehyun pats Johnny's shoulder to express his gratitude towards his one and only best friend for his moral support ever since they met.

“Taeyong!! Don’t run away like that!! Haish this child.”, Ten yells at Taeyong who’s now running and giggling like a child while Doyoung follows Ten pace, catching their drunk Taeyong.

“Ooooooohhhhh, guys look at this!!!’, Taeyong waves his hands at both of his friends who’re struggling to breath because damn Taeyong runs faster when he’s drunk. He should enter some race in this state.

“Can I play this game, please please pleaseeeee.”, Taeyong rubbed his hands together, persuading Ten and Doyoung so he can play whac-a-mole.

“Yes, you can, but don’t you ever run away from us again.”, Doyoung replies after taking a big exhale. He’s willing to drop anything for Taeyong everytime Taeyong pleads like a cute child. ' _What Taeyong wants, Taeyong gets.'_

“Promise!!”, Taeyong holds his left hand to make a vow to Doyoung with a cute, child-like voice. “Yess, Jung Jaehyun, you’ll die once I whack your head with this powerful Thor – no, TY hammer.”, Taeyong grabs the rubber mullet placed on the whac-a-mole machine and proceeds to talk to the whac-a-mole machine with an evil smirk decorated on his face and evil laugh emits from his small mouth. He’s holding dearly the rubber mallet like his life depends on it, ready to whack the moles a.k.a Jung Jaehyun, according to drunk Taeyong. Ten enters the coin in the machine for Taeyong because he couldn’t function properly due to the amount of beer he imbibed earlier.

“You know what?! He always wins in everything, /everything/ even when we play this arcade games thingy. Can he stop from being a perfect human being and live just like a /very/ normal person? When we came to this amusement park that day he played around 3 to 4 games and gave me all of the prizes but yeah, not everything ends with a happy ending, right? So, I ended up sleeping with those plushies on my bed. Anyway, to sum up all those nonsense that I talked about just now, I will win every game that I’ll play tonight to show him that I can also be a competitive person like him. I will beat you, Jung Jaehyun!!! I now declare Jung Jaehyun as my lifetime foe and I will do anything to beat him, he will eventually die in my hand! Die die die you nasty mole!!” Taeyong keeps chanting Jaehyun’s name while whacking the mole with his beloved weapon harder every time the moles popped out of the machine.

Ten, Doyoung and Johnny are sitting on the bench beside the game machine, watching Taeyong's behaviour; chattering about how perfect his ex is, who he hates the most. If this is the only way for Taeyong to express his feelings then they just have to let him be since he never told them his true feelings after their break-up. He always hides his feelings in front of them, ' _I’m fine'_ he said but they all know he’s hiding something behind the curtains.

The old Taeyong always cares about his studies and never has any thoughts on dating anyone. _“I don’t need anyone to take care of me and I can take care of myself.”_ — that’s what the cold, introvert Taeyong said before he met Jaehyun. Even so, his heart takes a 360 degree turn after Jaehyun entered his life two years ago. Only Ten and Doyoung know how genuine a smile from Taeyong is once he told them he has a crush on Jaehyun, the sophomore guy. He changed for good, Ten and Doyoung owe Jaehyun a big thank you for taking care and loving Taeyong unlike no one else but they were truly surprised and disappointed in him once they heard Jaehyun ended their relationship and called it a day.

“Why can’t you die. Urghh!!! Why am I suck at this game!”, Taeyong crumples down, arms wrapped around his knees and burying his face deep down between his knees.

Jaehyun is watching him, standing not far away from where they are located. He fucked up so bad. He now realizes that his action ruins Taeyong’s emotion and confidence. How could he do that to the sweet little Taeyong, Taeyong who’s fallen in love with Jaehyun, his first crush but ended up getting dumped by him. Selfish is a word specially dedicated for this idiotic Jaehyun. Thinking about both of them being each other’s first love really infuriates him even more, hating himself slightly bigger than ever. _'What a dumb Jaehyun.'_

“Huh, okay, there’s no time to be despair at every little thing. This is just a warm-up for next games. Let’s proceed to the next game. Guys, come on!! There are plenty of games that I want to try out.” Taeyong marched towards them with overflowing enthusiasm, and a big goal; be the best than your ex.

\---

**Last drunk phase: Heartbroken Yong**

Games after games, Taeyong finally said he’s too exhausted to continue playing another game and Ten is way more than glad to hear that because that was a long ass journey-at the amusement park. Taeyong won one out of eight games so along their walk to the resting area located at the park, he hugs his precious keychain-sized blue-coloured dolphin like his life depends on it.

“Doie, we’ll be back”. Ten pauses. “Jaehyun is standing behind us, don’t let Taeyong see him.”, he whispers to Doyoung before Johnny and him heading to the food trucks parked near their tables.

_Poor John. He must have a really hard time explaining everything to Ten or else their relationship will be the next one to crumble._

“I don’t understand him, Doie. Why would he break-up with me? Am I not good enough? Am I that ugly? Did I do something that makes him annoyed and dumped me? I need an explanation”, Taeyong continues expressing his sorrowness right after Ten and Johnny leave them at the table with Jaehyun sitting at a table behind them.

“No, Yong. You’re the prettiest guy I’ve ever known and not just that, you’re smart, funny, caring, nice— hell you’re much more than that. No one can top that. He must be regretting by now that he left you.” Doyoung emphasizes every word for Jaehyun to hear it clearly that he’s dissing him at the very moment.

Jaehyun couldn’t fathom why his mouth told those lies when his heart said otherwise. He still loves him at that time– when he broke up with Taeyong– but the pressure around him plus his overthinking skills made him say such words like “Let’s break-up” instead of “I love you” during their amusement park date that day. His mind tricked him for doing so before deciding to actually discuss with Taeyong if he really feels comfortable in their relationship.

“He hurt me, Doie. He hurt me yet I can never think of hating him. I thought I could hate him after everything that he did to me but those happy memories that are stored deep inside my memories keep bringing me back to reality and makes me miss him even more” He continues. “He’s just so lovable and I could never hate him even though he’s the one who ended our relationship. It hurts, Doie. I thought he was in love with me, because I can see it in those beautiful and sparkly eyes that he still loves me but sometimes eyes can deceive, right? Maybe I was reading it wrong the whole time, maybe he just acts like he's in love with me but the truth is he's not. What a great actor you are, Jung Jaehyun”, Taeyong stares blankly with his head laying sideways on the table in front of him, tears start prickling but he wipes it away.

“Enough of thinking. Let’s take a walk, I'll let Ten know where we are.”, Doyoung helps Taeyong stand up and take a short glance at Jaehyun right before they leave their previous spot.

“Woahh. There’s a spaceship game. Doie, let’s try that!”, Taeyong surprisingly becomes happy again after he sees the big prize– a human-sized bunny plushie– sitting on the counter.

“I am very sure I can win this game. Uncle, here, take the money. I assure you that I’ll win this game in one throw and once I succeed, I want that huge pink bunny over there.”, Taeyong said cheerfully to the uncle who owns the game stall.

“Are you ready, you dumb spaceship? Yeees– what? Eheyyy. Must be some mistakes ahaha. Okay, this second throw and I'm sure I'll win this game.” Taeyong whispers– more like chanting to the last ring before he throws it over the moving cardboard spaceship.

Aaaaand he didn’t win anything. While on the other hand, Jaehyun also plays the spaceship game and scores after his first throw.

“Doie”, Taeyong turns around to look at Doyoung with his teary puppy eyes, couldn’t believe that everything went south tonight. Oh hell, it all went south from the moment of their break up™.

“Never mind. We can play next time we come here, right? Don’t be sad about it. It’s just you’re too drunk to throw the rings at the right timing. It’s not your fault, okay? Let’s go.” Doyoung holds his hands, dragging him to another outdoor arcade game to distract Taeyong’s attention from going berserk after his loss.

“B-But that pink bunny... I want that pink bunny so bad. W-what if… what if someone took it from me? And I will never get that huge plushie– ”, His nose starts turning to the shade of bright red, the sign of he’ll cry in any minute.

“Huh, Doie, the plushie is missing. Someone might have won that game.”, Taeyong starts sobbing while pointing at the counter where the big teddy bear was placed before. They're halfway through the next game but Taeyong stops and tips his toes to search for the person who’s piggybacking his supposed bunny plushie. _There he is!_

“That’s the person who stole my supposedly huge pink bunny plushie. I want to talk to that person. Hope I can make a deal with him. Wait here, okay? I’ll be back.” He calls for the guy who’s holding— hugging the teddy bear.

“Hey you!”, Taeyong yells at the guy who’s now turning around to search for Taeyong’s little voice but he is quickly disrupted by the uneasiness in his stomach; the impact of after drink. _Oh God._

“Taeyong, are you okay?”, Doyoung is catching up Taeyong’s pace by stretching his legs a bit further in the middle of crowd people. “Oh shit. Okay, go throw up in the trash bin there.”, Doyoung tells Taeyong before calling for someone behind them, maybe Ten or Johnny.

“Are you okay?”, someone’s asking from behind him. Maybe it’s just he’s mind because of how drunk he’s right now but the voice’s very different from Doyoung's. _What a familiar voice,_ he thought.

“Doie?”. Taeyong turns to see if Doyoung is really there with him, but once he turned around, he saw another person, a tall body, taller than Doyoung, standing in front of him. He slowly moves his eyes up, squinting it a bit in the process to see who the guy is. ' _What a view.'_

“Jaehyunnie?”

“Hi.”, Jaehyun catches Taeyong from falling to the ground since he’s stumbling quite often tonight.

“Look! A shooting star!!”, Taeyong gasped, pointing at something behind Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks at the said shooting star.

“Hyung, that's not a shooting star, that's fireworks.", Jaehyun chuckles before he feels his shirt wet and Taeyong throws a big chug of vomit on his shirt.

“Tae-”, Jaehyun calls him and is surprised by the fainting Taeyong who starts to fall but luckily due to his great flex, he is able to catch before Taeyong falls on the ground.

Doyoung, who was standing at the corner, quickly ran towards their direction to help the fainted Taeyong. If it’s not for Taeyong who keeps rattling on about his ex-boyfriend the whole night, he probably won’t let Jaehyun accompany him when he was vomiting his whole food. There must be a reason for Johnny to bring him to their dinner night earlier. Maybe Jaehyun is unguilty for their break up, maybe he really needs to hear Jaehyun’s explanation and not jump to the conclusion yet.

To his luck, Doyoung and Ten gave another chance for him to explain everything to Taeyong before it’s too late and bring Taeyong home with him. He’s glad that Johnny is there to save his ass from getting beaten by his tiger-like boyfriend a.k.a Ten. He owes them a big explanation for his whole stupid ass acted that way towards their best friend.

Johnny might already have told everything to Ten for Ten to act calm and reserved, opposites from his outspoken, cheerful self. However, he is confused by how calm Doyoung is since he stayed by Taeyong's side the whole night and he doesn’t hear any explanation from Jaehyun himself. He is really glad that all of them never leave Taeyong’s side and keep comforting him in every way so he doesn’t feel sad and down all the time. After all, they’re all surrounded by great and loyal friends, friends who always support during their ups and down.

_Jaehyun placed Taeyong on his back seat and proceeded to his driver seat, ready to head home before Ten warned him a simple; Consider yourself being warned. It_ is the last thing he heard from Ten’s mouth before he closes his car door and proceeds to drive away leaving the pain away.

Once he reaches his house, he sets Taeyong on his bed and heads to his bathroom to get rid of the dirty shirt which is covered with vomit. He’s ready to sleep on his couch in the living room before he hears the rustling of his blanket that is placed on top of the sleepyhead on his bed. Jaehyun leans closer as he listens to the muttering Taeyong, trying to distinguish every coherent sentence from sleeping beauty’s lips.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? That’s why you left me?”, is all Jaehyun heard followed by the tears trickling down the sleeping beauty’s cheeks, wetting the pillow under his head. Taeyong continues to sob in his deep sleep. The light from the living room shines dimly in his room, showcasing the shadows of the small guy’s damp cheeks.

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was so selfish, I never thought of your way of thinking.”, Jaehyun kneels beside the bed, looking at Taeyong’s features in the dim light while pressing his thumb lightly on Taeyong’s cheeks to wipe the tears away from his beautiful face. Aligning his lips to Taeyong’s forehead, he kissed it lightly before he went to sleep in his living room.

_'Goodnight, little sunshine.'_

\---

**Post drunk phase: Self-loathing**

The sound birds chirping outside and the soft sunlight shining through the window directly hits his eyes, distracting Taeyong from his deep slumber. The first thing he saw after he slightly opened both of his eyes was the white blanket placed neatly on top of him and white sheer curtains moved gently by the breeze. The memory from last night comes running in his mind, still blurry but he knows that he did something that he certainly regrets every time he gets wasted. The voice from that blurry memory makes him open both of his eyes to see what the hell happened last night.

“Where the heck am I?”, Taeyong sits abruptly on the bed, the blanket that was previously covering his top body, falls down to his hip.

“Shit, my head hurts.”, Headache hits him from the sudden movement. Taeyong quickly covers his head from the sunlight from outside of the room, squinting his eyes a bit to adjust the intensity of the light.

After a while of trying to recover his memory on the bed, his memory of last night is still seems blurry to him but what surprised the most him is he’s sitting on his ex’s bed in his ex’s bedroom and if that’s not the dumbest thing that he ever did, he doesn't know what else does. ' _You are so crazy, Lee Taeyong. So dumb.'_ Picking his handphone on the side table, he quickly opened his messaging app to text his friends on this not so lovely morning.

* * *

**_WE BALLin’_ **

****

**_Taeyong_ **

_GUYS_

_TEN!!_

_DOIE!!_

_Why am I at his house???!!!!_

_What happened yesterday??!!_

_HELLOOO_

_Did I do something bad?_

_Shit, did I call him??_

_GUYSSS_

**_Tennie_ **

g’morning Yong

**_Doie_ **

good morning, Yong!!

**_Taeyong_ **

Good morning to you two

Seriously?!

No one answered my obviously important questions?!

What happened yesterday???

**_Doie_ **

Ask him yourself

Bye!!

**_Taeyong_ **

WHATT?!?!

**_Tennie_ **

^^

Thanks Doie

The sun suddenly shines so bright

I can’t open my eyes

Bye Yong!!

**_Taeyong_ **

Wahh

Is this what friendship really is??

**_Doie_ **

Don’t know, don’t care

Talk to him!!

Please settle this whole tension A.S.A.P

And then we can talk about friendship

Bye~

* * *

_'Why are they ignoring me?!'_ His conversation with his friends really frustrates him. Taeyong hit the fluffy bed under him with his small yet veiny fist, releasing his towards his dumb act _— which was sleeping in his ex's house_. After a couple of minutes, he retreats himself from his previous position and scoot off the bed.

“Thank god I didn’t throw myself on him yesterday”, Taeyong mumbles to himself, trusting his last two brain cells while picking up his denim jackets hanging on the chair in front of the study table.

“Wait, why does that plushie look familiar to me?”, Taeyong talks to himself, walking closely to the pink bunny plushie, placed cutely on the floor at the corner of the room.

“Ah– whatever. Let’s get out of this house as quietly as possible. I hope he’s still asleep at this time”, Taeyong grumbles on the thoughts of his possibility to meet his ex in this house. Taeyong checked himself for one last time in the mirror and straightened up his bed hair and switched on his phone to check the current time; _10a.m_ before he left this room and this house.

Taeyong slowly tip-toeing to get to the front door without making a sound-

“Yong.”

_Damn it!_

That soft voice, that familiar soft voice that he doesn't want to hear as of now but currently missing every bit of it. Taeyong continued his little journey of his tip-toeing to the front door, completely ignoring another human being in the room because he already promised to himself that he’ll never let his heart sway again by this man.

“Yong, let’s talk”, The soft voice from before suddenly sounds louder and firm enough for both of them to hear it clearly— he missed that too. That firm yet caring voice that was once always reminds him to eat and rest because he’s been studying 24/7 non-stop. ' _No, Taeyong. Both of you are done. Settle. End. No more. Forget about him.'_

“I thought that you already cut our ties so I don’t see any proper and definite reason for you to talk to me. Plus, there’s nothing that we can talk about.”, Taeyong stands, facing the exit door— that 5-steps-far exit door that he can open and leave without getting noticed. _'Damn, was my tip-toe that loud that he could notice it?'_

“Plenty of things that we need to talk about. I’ve made mistakes. I don’t mind if you want to cast me out of your life completely but let me explain everything first before you do that.” Jaehyun continues filling the silence with his raspy morning voice.

“That ‘plenty’ of things already settled when you said this relationship has ended. Sorry to inform you but I have ‘plenty’ of things that are more important to take care of. Have a nice weekend. Goodbye.” ' _Good job, Yong. You did it! I’m proud of you! No more jerks can enter my heart again.'_

"I never meant to say it. I never intended to end our relationship. ", Jaehyun shifts from the kitchen counter and stands straight a few metres from Taeyong who's now staring blankly at the door.

"Too sad, that’s what you said to me that day. Well, your intentions are so obvious that you already speak it out loud from your mouth."

"You misunderstood the whole thing. I've been trying to tell you that–"

"Okay now I am to blame, is that it? Nevermind, meeting you is a whole joke and I wish I'll never meet the same type of person like you."

That was not what Taeyong meant to say to the gorgeous guy who’s standing in front of him but the bomb blows once he opens his mouth. Meeting and having a relationship with Jaehyun was a blessing to him. That relationship was an eye-opener for him to see the world with a new view. A pretty and serene view that he never thought existed before.

"I’m sorry. No, you’re not. I am the guilty one.” He paused and let out a sigh of tiredness. "Let's- Let's just talk, please. Can you make time for me to explain everything, from A to Z?"

"I'm sorry but I really don't have time to talk about it now. Have an assignment to submit tomorrow, so I better settle that faster before the lecturer cast me out of her class."

"If so, do text me or call me when you’re ready to talk."

"We'll see about that.", Taeyong lets his mouth do their things and hurries himself out of the house and continues regretting every talk he had with Jaehyun.

\---

"Ten, can you drive me home today? I checked the weather forecast just now and they said it'll probably rain soon. Unfortunately, I didn't bring my umbrella with me today...", Taeyong keeps filling his mouth with the French fries he bought for lunch while asking Ten who's busy revising his notes for the sudden quiz his professor /loves/ to do every week.

"Sorry Yong, but I have to meet my theatre professor and my groupmates to discuss our preparation for the next stage practice. But if you can wait for me, then I can drive you home after I finish with all of that."

"Ahh nevermind, I'll just ask Doyoung later if he wants to go home with me, he probably has an umbrella or sumn."

"Okay, okay. I am so so sorry. I promise I'll buy you something sweet next time." Ten made a pleading face to Taeyong, so Taeyong can forgive him.

"Don't worry about me. Good luck with your pop quiz later! Let's just pray Madam Kwon won’t target those questions to you like she usually does. I'll get going. See you tomorrow!" Taeyong packs up his belongings to get ready for his next lecture after their recess ends and bids Ten a goodbye.

The weather forecast is unbelievably true today. It's raining very hard and the winds add the flavour to Taeyong's wet clothes from the drips of the rain splashes his front side of clothes. He's standing at the bus station not far away from the university, waiting for the rain to stop anytime soon.

A black car pulls up in front of the bus station and a man comes out from the driver side with an opened umbrella in his hand running towards the bus station. The outline of the face is quite blurry since the heavy rains also block his sight to see the man’s face who approaches him clearly .

"Tae, let me give you a ride home."

_'Ah, Jung Jaehyun again. Why does his luck keep betraying him lately?'_

"No, no. I'm waiting for Ten to fetch me up. You can just move along. Don’t mind me." Taeyong takes a glance at his analog watch and taps at his watch indicating that Ten will arrive in no second to Jaehyun.

"Don't lie to me. Doyoung told me that Ten is meeting his group mates and he asked me to drive you home because he had a sudden club meeting."

"Damn. Can't believe that you're a stalker now."

"Can you just— one time, don't be so stubborn and listen to what I’m saying. Please? This one time."

"Hmm" was the only answer Jaehyun got before Taeyong opened his car door and slid himself onto the passenger seat. Taeyong already had enough of arguing with Jaehyun on this rainy day so he decided to take this opportunity and just let his ex boyfriend drive him home.

The car ride was filled with awkward silents from both of them. Luckily, the traffic lights were giving Taeyong some smell of luck today but not the weather itself. How he wishes today is a sunny day and he can go home by himself without being in this unwanted situation that is full of tension that he gladly wanted to avoid.

_Can someone get me out of this car right now? It’s suffocating in here._

Once they arrived at Taeyong’s house, Jaehyun took his umbrella from the backseat and ran to the passenger side, to fetch Taeyong and send him home, right at the front door. Still, even after they broke up, Jaehyun offered him nice gestures. It’s just him that’s hard to accept since Jaehyun is the one who breaks his heart in the first place. Is Taeyong at fault now for not giving Jaehyun the chance to talk and gain his trust again? Is being protective of himself okay or it just stops everyone to approach him?

The car door clicked open and Jaehyun leaned in with the intention to not let a single raindrop fall on Taeyong’s whole body. Like in a romantic movie, the sound of rain becomes silent as Jaehyun keeps staring at the guy who he’s still in love with, the world moves unbelievably slow as Jaehyun guides him to Taeyong’s front door. A beautiful sight to see but let’s just say it did not end up like those romantic movies where the couple ends up sharing a kiss in front of his or her front door but more like the shorter guy slams his door right in front of the other guy’s face after he utter a short “Thank you.”.

10 minutes after Taeyong was having a mini heart attack due to the sweet gestures Jaehyun gave him and ready to get a shower, he heard someone knocking on his door. A shriving Jaehyun is standing outside of his door, looking all wet and dirty like a lost puppy.

“Oh my God!! What happened to you?”, Taeyong gasps.

“Taeyong, can I stay here for a little while waiting for the rain to stop?”

“Yes, you can. Come inside.”, Taeyong lets him in without having a second thought. He grabs Jaehyun’s wet sleeve inside, guiding him to the living room. Taeyong reached for a small towel in his bathroom for Jaehyun to dry his black wet hair while Jaehyun was standing there, stationary after Taeyong invited him into his house.

“I was trying to check the car engine since I couldn’t start my car but my umbrella flew away once I put it on the ground and now I have to call a car mechanic and just wait here for the rain to subsides then walk to the mechanic if you don’t mind.”, The small towel is now hanging cutely on top of his head while he scratched his neck out of embarrassment. Taeyong saw a faint blush crept up Jaehyun’s ear- _what a cutie. Can he stop making my hearts flutter everytime we meet?!_.

“As long as you’re not staying here then I’m okay with it. Let’s just hope for the rain to stop or you’ll be stuck here and I don’t want that to happen.” He continues. “Let me grab you something dry to wear. You can leave your clothes in front of the bathroom door, I’ll wash it.”

“No. You don't have to do that. I can just wash it at home.”

“It’s not that I have to wash these with my hands. The machine will be doing all the work and I don’t want that wet clothes to give off an odor in my house. Just leave your clothes there, I’ll pick it.”

Taeyong gave him his sweater which Taeyong still kept and wore it every time he missed him. Yes, he still misses him every now and then. His sleepless nights mostly were filled with tears and a couple sessions of sniffing Jaehyun’s sweater on his bed, trying to recall every happy memory they had when they were still a ‘thing’. After Jaehyun entered the bathroom and left his wet clothes on the floor, Taeyong quickly took his and Jaehyun’s wet clothes and put them in his washer dryer. He made some hot tea for Jaehyun to drink because his mother always teaches him to welcome guests with a warm heart and greeted them with open arms. _Never let your guests feel unwelcome or uncomfortable. Treat them nicely like what you want to be treated._ Taeyong remembers his mother’s advice verbatim.

As he ensconced himself on the comfortable sofa in his living room, he couldn’t help but to let his eyes closed slowly and lull himself to the dreamland, accompanied by the sound of heavy rain outside of his house. The first thing Jaehyun saw after he gets out from the bathroom is the juxtaposition of the contrasting situation in front of him; first, a storm and rain hits the earth like a tornado and the second contrast, is just the man of his dream sleeping soundly on the couch with a small magenta pillow tucked under his arms.

He’s both happy and sad about the current situation. He really hoped he could settle whatever happens between them once he met with Taeyong at the bus stop earlier but seeing Taeyong sleeping like a little child on his own sofa, he couldn’t gather any strength to wake him up and mess up with his mind on this gloomy day. No matter how dire the situation is, the result is still in Taeyong’s hands and he couldn’t do anything about it. He understands how busy and complicated Taeyong’s life is and that’s why he wants Taeyong to come and talk to him when he’s ready.

Once Taeyong wakes up from his deep sleep, the sun starts setting and the rain has stopped not too long ago due to the freshly petrichor scent when he opens the sliding door to his little balcony. The city lights start to fill the dark beautifully accompanied by the crescent moon and a couple sets of sparkling stars decorating the night sky. However, the scent of a man who was previously in this house has long gone.

Since he never took a shower after he arrived home but just simply changed his dirty clothes to a new one, he decided to take a warm, relaxing shower in his bathroom. As he made his own way to his bathroom, he saw a medium sized yellow post-it stick to the mini lamp that he put on the side table in his living room.

_“I went home by taxi. I have already called the mechanic to take my car from your place. Thank you for the tea and the sweater. We need to pick up where we left off, so give me a call when you’re ready. I’m always here, waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Jaehyunnie.”_

\---

Ever since Jaehyun left him a post-it in his living room, Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about that particular sentence in that small paper _“I’m always here, waiting for you.”_. He’s been thinking days and nights whether to give Jaehyun a second chance or Jaehyun is just a type of guy who sweet talks a lot and tries to bring him to the dark abyss of despair again. He haven’t talk to Doyoung about it yet if he should talk to Jaehyun and settle their unsettled problem or just walk away like an irresponsible person- he’s not an irresponsible person, so that’s why he’s considering Jaehyun’s words and keep messing with his mind until right at this moment.

Ergo, he has made a decision to express everything that’s been running on his mind all this time to Doyoung and Ten without leaving a single detail. All three of them are currently sipping their favourite coffees and devouring all of the sweets that are available in the cafe.

“Let say if I am completely ready to talk to him, I will still be doubtful about what he'll tell me; if whether it is all a plain lie or he really is trying to patch the stitches back.”, the Victorian sandwiches cake that’s just arrived in front of them, makes their mouth watery and truly tests their patience to taste it right at the moment.

“I think it’s better if you just let him explain, maybe he really has something to explain, maybe he never meant to break up with you, maybe you misunderstood his words.”,

“You think so?”

“Yeah, why don’t you give him another chance?” Ten supports Doyoung’s statement while stirring his Caramel Macchiato before he sips it.

“Should I?” Taeyong has been staring blankly at his Strawberry Frappe and biting his straw nervously, trying to figure out how to solve this one big problem that has been distracting him from focusing on his daily routine.

“You can try, he really seems like he wants to win you back by trying to gain your trust back.” Doyoung is explaining to him, reassuring him so he never makes other mistakes on choosing the right and the wrong one.

“Hmm, I don’t really know, I have to think thoroughly.” He paused to chew lightly on his straw again to control his nervousness. “Wait, why are you guys defending him? Are you taking his side now?” Taeyong is shocked by his friends who now think that he’s the one at fault.

“What? No, no one is defending or taking anyone’s side. You see, Ten, Johnny and I have been the middle men all this time and we really tried to fix both of you and your sweetheart’s problem.”

“You know…” Ten gives a pause. “We actually already know the stories from Jaehyun's side. We are really mad at him for not discussing his anxiety with you before he ends it, we seriously do. What he did to you was very selfish but that poor guy needs some talks and forgiveness. He doesn't want to end your relationship but me and Doyoung don’t want to spill it more because we want both of you to settle it on your own way. Talk to him, listen to his explanation then you can judge and punish him, or do whatever, suits you.”

After he gave this a lot of thoughts, Taeyong finally agrees to talk nicely to Jaehyun and solve this problem. Hence, he’s standing in the middle of his bedroom, trying to create a normal sentence in his draft so he’ll not get embarrassed once he messages his ex boyfriend.

“How do I say it? What to type…” He continues. “Hi, this is Taeyong. Do you have time to talk?” _Delete._ “Can we meet tomorrow?” _Delete._ “Let’s talk. Meet me at 2p.m tomorrow in front of our uni gate.” After he hit send, he threw his phone on his bed and hunch down, semi-regret and embarrassed of himself.

\---

Taeyong immediately gathered all of his belongings and put it in his bag right after his lecturer left the classroom. The sound of people chatting is back to normal after an hour of dead silence surrounded the classroom. He looks through the window of his classroom and sees Jung Jaehyun standing in all glory, waiting for him like how normal couples would do to their partner.

As a man of his words, he will talk to Jaehyun like what he promised to Ten and Doyoung the other day at the cafe. He’ll let him explain what’s there to explain. _“It’s better for both of you.”_ he keeps hearing Doyoung’s voice in his head. It won’t hurt him if he listens to Jaehyun’s explanation after all.

“I told you to wait at the front gate, not in front of my classroom.”, Taeyong hiss at Jaehyun once he left his classroom. _Why does he have to appear so handsome every single day?!_ He keeps arguing with his inner self and keeping it normal on the outer side just so Jaehyun won’t find him weird right now.

_There he goes, with his hands scratching his neck and blushed crept to his ears… Leaving butterflies in Taeyong’s poor stomach everytime they see each other..._

“I– I just want to meet you here. It’s easier for me, so I don’t lose you.”

_What in the hell does he mean “so I don’t lose you” ??? Can he stop with being all shy and cute?? I’m tired of keeping this facade any longer, it might ruin my plan if I do so._

"I am a 25 year old man, I know where I am going or what I am doing." Taeyong rolled his eyes before he took a glance at Jaehyun.

"So, where are we going?", Jaehyun asks after a whole minute of silence on their way to nowhere that he knows.

"Let's head to my home, I think that's the only place that I find comfortable to talk with you." Jaehyun nods a little with a little _okay_ coming out from his plump lips. “Don’t you have your car with you today? You can just drive your way to my house, I’ll meet you there.” Taeyong asked him out of curiosity.

“I didn't bring it today, it’s still in the mechanic shop. I’ll just walk with you.” Jaehyun paused, hands fidgeting in his side. "So I assume that you're ready to talk to me about what happened that day, am I right?"

"Mhhmm"

"Okay, that's good. Let's clear all these things and we can go back to normal, either we stay as friends or anything else, it's up to you. Since I created this mess in the first place so I'm ready to face the consequences. Just place your rules and I follow it truthfully, I promise." Jaehyun catches a glimpse of Taeyong, waiting for him to respond but nothing was heard by that little mouth of his. Jaehyun continues his confession to clear the air between both of them.

“I was– I feel like this relationship, our relationship holds you from pursuing the things that you love. You’re so passionate and I don’t want to hold you back and keep you from following your heart and achieve your dreams. That’s why, I had to break our relationship for you to do anything that you want in your life. You’re a pretty bird, Taeyong. We shouldn’t let birds sit in a cage. Birds need to spread their wings and search for their own freedom. Be who they want and do what they like.”

A couple of vehicles were seen pass by them while they were walking side by side on the silent pavement. They keep walking to Taeyong’s house and the whole journey fills with their conversation to kill time. Taeyong kept his head hanging low, staring at Jaehyun and his feet, differentiating their shoe sizes and every little step that they took along the pavement with Jaehyun’s fresh woody perfumes intoxicates his smell sense.

“I can achieve anything even if we’re in a relationship, Jaehyun. Nothing can stop me, even if our relationship can never stop me from pursuing my career in the future, Jaehyun. I chose you. I chose to stay with you because your presence makes me feel safe and no one- nobody has ever made me feel like I’m loved by anyone like you did to me.”

“I’m sorry, I fucked up so bad. I shouldn’t let you go. I should ask and talk to you first before making that stupid decision of mine.” Jaehyun starts to ramble, swinging his hands to gesticulate his regrets.

“You really fucked up so bad.” He paused. “Lucky you, I still love you.”, Taeyong continues with a whisper just for his ears.

“You can just tell me if you want me to get out of your face and never see you again, I will do anything, as I said earlier.” Jaehyun once again babbling, making Taeyong frustrated by his actions and wishes to kiss the life out of him to make him stop.

“First, you need to shut up.” Jaehyun is taken aback and quickly tightens his lips, afraid of Taeyong who can just point his fingers at this moment to make Jaehyun follow his orders. “Sorry.” Jaehyun interjects shortly and continues tightening his lips.

“Second, let’s get inside this house and I’ll get you some drink before you talk like a tiger might chase you at any time.”, Taeyong gestures to Jaehyun to get inside his house before him. Jaehyun gave him a little nod before he entered Taeyong’s house timidly like it’s his first time.

“Where do I sit–”

“Third–”

Taeyong takes hold of Jaehyun’s front shirt in his small fist before launching himself on Jaehyun’s lips. Surprised, Jaehyun pulls himself away from Taeyong to look at his eyes for one last time before he kisses Taeyong like his life depends on it. _Hell, his life literally depends on it because he will be crazy if Taeyong chose to ignore him forever._

A smile was formed on Jaehyun’s lips while he nibbled on Taeyong’s lower lip, too happy to know his first love still loves him. Everything moves faster than usual as Jaehyun hugs Taeyong’s petite waist with one hand to close their distance and another hand is cupping Taeyong’s smooth cheek, holding him tightly and never meant to let him go in any second. Their gentle and slow kisses become more passionate and aggressive as the time on the clock ticks.

Jaehyun’s tongue keeps teasing Taeyong’s lips for him to open his pink, ruined cupid's bow lips and let his tongue devour Taeyong's mouth and have a little naughty battle inside of their mouth as Taeyong lets out a sigh from the affections and attention. They keep stumbling on their way to the nearest wall like some aggressive new lovers. Jaehyun pins Taeyong on the wall with his muscular body, holding him like he’s fragile and easy to break. They continue lips locking while both of their hands are roaming around each other’s body, holding every inch very delicately.

Both of their faces were in shades of dark red due to their hot make out session after they pulled away from each other to take some fresh air. Jaehyun rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder while Taeyong is staring blankly at the ceiling above them as if there’s something interesting to look at before both of them burst into giggles.

“I thought you’ll be dumping me this time and I’m so scared. I’m sorry.” Jaehyun mutters under his breath, leaning to Taeyong’s neck and sniffs the strawberry scent perfume that he’s been wearing ever since he met Jaehyun two years ago.

“Shut up before I kiss you again and you’ll never be able to explain anything or must I say, babbling like a grandpa anymore.” Taeyong titters at his little scaredy cat, Jung Jaehyun.

“Oooh, I like that. I’m sorry, I made a huge and terrible mistake. I will do anything as you please, your honor. Come on, kiss me.” Jaehyun keeps provoking him to get a free pass to let him be kissed by /the/ Lee Taeyong, the ice prince, the prettiest boy in the university, the one who owns his heart.

“Nope. Not again. Sorry not sorry.” Taeyong was ready to get out from their own world and heads to the sofa but a hand pulled back him to his previous position and his face is getting terrorized by a monster’s lips named Jung Jaehyun, giving him smooches on every features of his face, from his forehead to his jaw.

“Are we– uhmm, you know. Are we boyfriends, now?” Jaehyun asked him word by word after leaving every smooches on his face

“I don’t know. I think it’s best for me to keep our relationship strictly business related. No strings attached or whatsoever. What do you think?” Jaehyun's face was shocked and he’s completely frozen after Taeyong teased him.

“Really?”

“No, you idiot! Of course, we are boyfriends. I like to keep this little peachie in my heart forever.” Taeyong boops his nose to ease his nervousness.

“Ah, Thank God. I’m so lovable that you could never have a choice to hate me, am I right?”

“Eww, no. I never said that. I will hate you if you do that thing again to me.”, Taeyong punches Jaehyun’s firm chest lightly with his fist.

“You did! Remember, Schlong?”

“Huh! How dare you. From whom did you hear it? Tennie? Doie? That little scumbag. I will end him.” Taeyong let out his fist and tried to pull out his phone from his pocket but once again was pulled by his boyfriend, stopping him from getting mad at his friends.

“Woah, hold on there my fierce little mouse. No, my little Taeyong. I hear it myself. I was also at the bar that night, keeping track of you and taking your pink bunny plushie that was /supposed/ to be yours.”

“Unbelievable!! How dare you spy on me like that and- and took my pink bunny plushie?! Let’s break up. You're still my lifetime foe, remember that.” Taeyong sulks and gets embarrassed at the same time, avoiding Jaehyun’s teasing eyes.

"But I want to be your lifetime hoe…" Jaehyun's bottom lip jutted out and he intentionally drooped his shoulder.

"In your dreams, you little peach."

“I love you, Lee Taeyong.”, Jaehyun interrupts Taeyong and takes both of Taeyong’s hands and intertwines their fingers together.

“I hate you”

“I know you don't.”, Jaehyun continues to tease him.

“Yes, I do. It’s just you’re too blind to see that.” Taeyong turns his head sideways to avoid Jaehyun’s naughty eyes bore into him, makes him feel slightly nervous of the situation.

“Yup, you’re right. Love is blind and all I can see seeping through your heart right now is only your love for me but not your hatred. Let us begin our new journey with a fresh start, shall we, our Taeyongie? Now, come here, let me kiss you since you’re so stubborn.”

“Na-ah, since you want a fresh start, I will introduce myself. Hi, my name is Lee Taeyong. I’m from art major and you are?” Taeyong holds his arms for Jaehyun to shake like the first time they met.

“I’m yours. Ah— no, so sorry. Hi, hello, my name is Jung Jaehyun from literature major. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Jaeyong one-shot fic. Yeayy!! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it (last minute things really work. give it a try). Thanks to the moderators, the person who submitted this prompt to jy fic fest and also to my irl friend for being my beta reader. I'm still shocked by the amount of words I wrote ㅠㅠ (I thought it would be 1k at first ㅠㅠ) .  
> A little bit of chitter-chatter, if you don't mind; I watched the Love Playlist series right after that news was up (☆ω☆). It’s a great series plus Kang Yoon is so cute~~ (´ ω `♡) [edit: OMG ACTOR JAEHYUN CONFIRMED] And, I’m currently addicted to manhwa (someone save me). That’s all from me! Oh wait, TAEYONG ROAR BARK BARK GRRR. I hope I will continue writing no matter what happens. I’ll try harder in the future~~ again, thank you for reading this. (°◡°♡)
> 
> P/s: if you’re thinking what I’m thinking, what I’m thinking what you’re thinking (hehe),please leave some positive comments below~~


End file.
